


Light My Fire

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Marauders' Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5932969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius/James story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light My Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

"Perhaps, you two should be studying seeing as how we have exams coming up," Remus suggested.

"Uh-huh," James replied as he continued to kiss his boyfriend, Sirius Black.

Remus rolled his eyes and walked out of the Gryffindor common room. His best friends were hopeless. Completely and utterly hopeless.

"You know... ~ kiss ~ ~ kiss ~ maybe Remus is... ~ kiss ~ right about... ~kiss ~ studying."

Sirius pulled away from James for a moment and studied his lover. "Are you out of your mind?" he asked.

James took one look at Sirius and came to the conclusion that he was indeed out of his mind. Who on earth would choose to study when they were currently lying on top of the sexiest man in the entire world?

"Actually, I am. I apologize," James replied and he leaned down to kiss Sirius once again.

"Apology accepted," Sirius said with a grin.

"You two are pathetic," Peter muttered as he walked into the common room.

Sirius sighed, "What are you doing here?"

"Aren't you grumpy?" Peter mumbled.

"I wasn't until you stopped by," Sirius replied impatiently.

Peter rolled his eyes. "Shouldn't you two be studying?"

"Yes, but we-" James began.

"Of course not," Sirius interrupted. "Now, Peter, if you don't mind... we were in the middle of something here."

"Then perhaps you shouldn't be in the `middle of something' in the middle of the common room!" Peter exclaimed as he walked out the door and down the hall.

"Annoying prat," Sirius muttered.

"Sirius, he's our friend, and, anyway, he has a point."

Sirius raised an eyebrow, "Oh, he does, does he? About what?"

"Well, maybe we should go somewhere a little more...private," James suggested.

"That's absurd," Sirius replied. "Now...where were we?"

"Sirius, don't you think we-"

Before James could finish speaking, Sirius began planting small kisses all over James' lips and neck. James moaned and pressed himself further against his lover.

"Do you two ever stop going at each other?" Lily Evans asked as she stormed into the common room.

"Do you mind?" Sirius asked loudly. "We were in the middle of something."

"I can see that!" Lily replied haughtily.

"Well, excellent. Now that you see it, please LEAVE NOW!" Sirius roared.

"This is a common room, Black. It's meant for everyone in Gryffindor- not just you two pathetic snogging morons."

"Evans, if I were you, I would leave before I hex you out the door!" Sirius exclaimed as he reached into his pocket for his wand.

"No," Lily said calmly. She slowly walked across the room and sat down on one of the comfortable chairs near the large window.

Sirius started to get up, but James held him down. "Come on," James whispered. "Let's go."

Sirius glared at Lily one more time before being dragged out of the common room by his lover.

James and Sirius said nothing until they reached the frozen lake outside. Neither one had thought to bring a jacket or their scarves.

"Fucking freezing," Sirius muttered as he hugged his arms to his chest.

James came up behind Sirius and wrapped his arms around his lover. Sirius leaned back into James' embrace and looked out at the lake.

"Why are we out here?" Sirius questioned.

"To get away from everyone," James replied softly. He pressed his face against Sirius' long hair and breathed in the scent.

"It's too cold, though," Sirius said.

"True," James murmured. "Which is why we'll be alone. Nobody else is dumb enough to be outside right now."

Sirius smiled slightly and snuggled up against James' chest. The two remained silent for nearly fifteen minutes just simply enjoying each other's company.

"Maybe we should go back inside and study some," James said regretfully.

Sirius ignored James' comment. "I wish that Evans would leave us alone."

"That's all my fault," James replied.

"No it's not."

"Yes, it is," James said. "I lead her to believe that I was interested in her."

"That was over a year ago!" Sirius exclaimed. He turned around and faced his lover. "She needs to get over it!"

"True, but-"

"No!" Sirius said loudly. "She needs to get a damn life. She didn't even like you in the first place."

James sighed, "I know Sirius, but I shouldn't have-"

"Oh, shut up," Sirius muttered as he leaned forward and captured James' lips in his own.

James hugged Sirius against him and pushed his hand underneath Sirius' robes.

Sirius groaned before whispering, "Inside...too damn cold here."

James nodded in agreement and the two held each other's hands and hurried inside the castle in search of an abandoned room.

Meanwhile, Lily Evans was looking out the window of the Gryffindor common room. She sighed as she watched Sirius and James. Their history was an odd one, but she knew that she should let it go. It's not like she even was romantically interested in either James or Sirius. But she couldn't help being angry with them.

It's just the way they handled everything that upset her. She felt like she should have been treated better.

Lily shook her head and gathered her belongings. She made her way upstairs to her room and softly closed the door behind her.

As Lily was walking into her own room, two male Gryffindors were walking into a small, unused classroom in the dungeons of Hogwarts.

"We really shouldn't be here," James said with a slight glint in his eyes.

Sirius laughed as he locked the door.

James smiled and felt his heart beat faster when he heard Sirius' laugh. He loved so many things about Sirius Black, but his laugh was one of the best.

"What are you thinking about?" Sirius asked quietly.

James grinned, "You, of course."

"Of course," Sirius replied. He reached one hand up to James' face and slowly removed the head boy's glasses. Sirius gently placed them on a desk and then put one hand behind James' head and brought their lips together.

The kiss was long and passionate. By the time they pulled away, they felt as if they would never get enough oxygen again.

But they didn't care as long as they were together.

James repeated his earlier actions and placed his hand under Sirius' robes. Sirius began to lick his way around James' neck and mouth.

Despite wanting to just stand there and enjoy Sirius' tongue, James continued with his actions and within seconds, Sirius' robes were lying on the floor.

James pulled away from his lover for a moment and studied Sirius. The longhaired man was wearing blue jeans and a tight white Rolling Stones shirt. James smirked slightly when he thought about how fabulous Sirius looked right now, but how much better Sirius would look as soon as all of the clothes were ripped off.

Sirius raised an eyebrow, but didn't have time to ask James what he was thinking about.

James yanked off Sirius' shirt and then crushed his lips against Sirius' own. While they were kissing, James began to slowly unzip Sirius' tight jeans. Sirius moaned in anticipation of what was about to happen next.

James smirked slightly as he moved at a snail's pace with Sirius' jeans. He knew how impatient his lover was, and he simply couldn't help himself-he was going to drag this moment out forever.

"Merlin, James, get a move on, damn it!" Sirius was obviously irritated.

James continued with his actions despite Sirius's griping and grumbling.

"Perhaps ~ kiss ~ you should learn some ~ lick ~ patience, love," James suggested.

Sirius muttered a string of obscenities before ripping James' robes off and then throwing them down. Sirius reached his hands up James' red quidditch shirt and began to rub his fingers over James' nipples.

James quickly finished pulling down Sirius' jeans. Sirius kicked off his boots while still playing with James' chest and then stepped out of the annoying jeans and moved in closer to James.

James pressed his mouth against Sirius' neck and began licking his way down Sirius' body as slowly as he possibly could. He knew that the extreme slowness was driving Sirius absolutely mad.

James' moist tongue first moved in light circles around Sirius' earlobes and neck and then James began to suck heavily on Sirius' neck right above the shoulders.

Sirius groaned and muttered something about "hurry up, damn it!"

James ignored his lover-he was used to Sirius' demands. He continued sucking and licking, but did begin to make his way onto Sirius' shoulder and down to Sirius' nipples.

Sirius' hands were now intertwined in James' unruly hair and were massaging James' scalp. His eyes were closed slightly and he moaned nearly every time James' tongue went over his nipples.

James finally knelt down onto the floor and began swirling his tongue over Sirius' muscled abdomen. The site of Sirius' erection made his own even more unbearable. As much as he loved making Sirius wait, he doubted that he could make it much longer.

Sirius was still gripping James' hair, but he was no longer massaging James' head. The fingers were grabbing pieces of James' short hair and pulling it almost painfully, but James barely even noticed.

Finally, not able to stand it any longer, James hurriedly tugged off Sirius' remaining clothing while desperately wishing that his own clothing was already removed.

Sirius was now completely naked while James was still wearing his red quidditch shirt and khaki pants that had been underneath his school robes. James took a quick look at his lover and saw that Sirius' eyes were still closed. There was no way in hell that Sirius was concerned with stripping James down at the moment.

Sighing in desperation, James unzipped his pants and freed his throbbing member. While his tongue began to suck lightly at Sirius' navel, James started rubbing his erection with his own hand.

"Now, James," Sirius pleaded in a whisper.

James couldn't deny Sirius any longer, so he guided his tongue downwards and began to gently lick Sirius' erection. Sirius cried out in desperation and gripped James' hair even tighter. The taste of Sirius in his mouth made James want even more and want it immediately. James quickly took Sirius completely in his mouth causing the other man to shriek loudly.

While James was sucking full force on Sirius' cock, his left hand was moving quickly up and down his own. He knew that both were ready to come.

Sirius and James both screamed out in passion and then collapsed into each other's arms when they were finished.

"You're amazing, James Potter," Sirius said hoarsely as he kissed James on the lips.

James smiled and kissed his lover back. "Not nearly as amazing as you, Sirius."

Sirius rolled his eyes and leaned further into James' embrace. The two remained exhausted in each other's arms for several hours until they decided they had better return to Gryffindor Tower.

~+~

The following morning, Sirius and James were clearly exhausted at breakfast.

"Gee, you two look tired," Remus said with a wink. "Wonder why?"

"Oh, shut up, Moony," Sirius muttered. "Do we have any exams today?"

"Potions and-"

"Shit," Sirius interrupted.

"Didn't I mention something about studying last night?" Remus asked.

"Yes, but it just didn't seem important then," James confessed.

Peter snorted slightly. "It's only three days until Christmas holidays. You guys could have studied and then waited to shag each other senseless."

"What a dreadful idea, Peter," Sirius said, but he was smiling.

"You can always study tonight for tomorrow's exams," Remus suggested.

"Whatever you say," Sirius said, but he clearly had no intention of studying.

"Is that a howler, James?" Remus asked, pointing to a small gray owl that was carrying a bright red letter.

James groaned unhappily and took the howler from the owl. "Damn it," he mumbled.

"Well, open it!" Sirius exclaimed gleefully. "I wonder who sent it?"

James glared at his lover and then opened the howler.

James Potter, you arrogant bastard, I'm so sick of you and your obnoxious friends, especially your damn boyfriend, Sirius Black. All of you better leave me alone or else I will make your life a living hell!

Stay away!

Lily Evans

The Marauders watched as the howler shredded itself into one million tiny pieces and then disappeared.

"Fabulous," James said sourly.

"How thoughtful of her," Remus muttered sarcastically.

"What a bitch!" Sirius exclaimed.

"What's her problem with us?" Peter asked.

"You do realize that the entire Great Hall is staring at us, right?" Remus asked.

`Of course they are," James remarked.

"We have to get her back," Sirius said simply.

"How?" Remus and Peter asked.

"I agree," James mumbled. "We really need to get her back."

"How?" Peter asked again.

"We'll have to be sneaky," Remus pointed out.

"Yeah, she's a clever little bitch," Sirius added.

"What did we ever do to her?" Peter asked.

"She's still mad at me because I lead her to believe that I liked her," James said. "Remember?"

"Yeah," Peter replied. "She's still mad about that?"

"Talk about holding a grudge," Remus added.

"We never hold grudges," Sirius said, smirking.

The other three rolled their eyes.

"It's time for our potion's exam," Remus said. "We'll think of something."

"You better believe we will," Sirius mumbled as the Marauders got up and made their way out of the Great Hall. As they left, nearly everyone watched them and wondered what they were up to.

Meanwhile, Lily Evans was sitting in her room in Gryffindor.

"I really shouldn't have done that," she mumbled to her friend, Annie. "It's not like I even care about James anymore. You know who I like."

"I do know," Annie said. "However, you're doing the right thing. James should never have treated you that way!"

"Yeah, but now they're going to get me back," Lily muttered.

"We can handle them," Annie remarked. "Are you ready for potions?"

Lily nodded her head and grabbed her bag.

~+~

Later that evening, while most of Hogwarts was at dinner, the Marauders were in Lily Evans' room going through her things.

"I never pegged her to be the type of girl to have all of these muggle fashion magazines," Remus commented.

"Maybe they aren't all hers," Peter suggested.

"But she doesn't share a room with anyone else," James pointed out.

"Hmm," Peter shrugged his shoulders.

"Doesn't appear that she studies the bloody magazines too closely, does it?" Sirius said. He walked over to Lily's dresser and started going through her make-up. "I've always wanted to try this stuff."

"What stuff?" Remus asked.

"This stuff," Sirius said, holding up black eyeliner.

"Well, then try it," James suggested.

"Okay, I will," Sirius grabbed the eyeliner along with several other items and went into Lily's bathroom. "Merlin, this girl must be obsessed with perfume! I can barely fucking breathe in here!"

The other Marauders chuckled and continued to go through Lily's things.

Several minutes later, Sirius reappeared. The others were busy looking through Lily's book collection, so Sirius put her make-up away and then began to search through Lily's clothes.

"She has a Zeppelin shirt," Sirius commented after a while. "Who would have ever guessed?"

Remus looked up and glanced at the shirt. "Maybe someone gave it to... holy shit, Sirius!" Remus exclaimed as he noticed the make-up.

James and Peter turned around and stared at Sirius.

"It doesn't look half-bad," Peter commented.

"It actually looks pretty good," Remus agreed.

"Looks damn good," James added. He studied Sirius' face and found that his boyfriend had not only applied black eyeliner, but he had also put on a bit of black mascara, which accented his already solid black eyelashes. Sirius' hair was now down, as well. Needless to say, James was completely turned on.

Sirius just winked at his boyfriend and threw the Zeppelin shirt back into Lily's large closet. "Never seen her wear it," he muttered.

"Hmmm?" James asked.

Remus and Peter glanced at each other and laughed. "Sirius, I think you've just found yet another way to get James to want you," Remus said.

Sirius looked at James and smirked.

"So, what are we going to do to get Lily back?" Peter asked, breaking the moment between Sirius and James.

"Don't know," Sirius commented.

"Maybe we're going too far," Remus suggested.

Sirius glared at Remus who shrugged his shoulders. "You did hurt her, James."

"I'm aware of that," James said.

"She should have gotten over it by now," Peter said.

"Maybe we need to set her up with someone else so that she forgets about you, James," Sirius suggested.

James looked thoughtful, "That's not a bad idea."

"Who do you have in mind, Padfoot?" Remus asked.

Sirius looked at Remus innocently, "What makes you think I have someone already in mind?" he asked.

Remus just raised an eyebrow and Sirius grinned.

"Snape."

"Sirius, you can't be serious!" Peter exclaimed. Everyone groaned at the horrible pun.

"Oh, but I am," Sirius said, still smiling. "This could be fun."

~+~

"So, Lily, tell me what exactly happened to make you hate James Potter so much?" a fifth year named Clyde asked.

Lily glared at the younger boy. "Hasn't your sister told you?" she asked.

"Annie hasn't said a word to me," Clyde replied.

"That's surprising," Lily answered sarcastically.

"So, are you going to tell me then?"

"I guess so," Lily said. "I need another opinion anyway. I don't know if I have any reason to be holding such a grudge against James and the rest of his friends."

"What happened then?" Clyde was obviously curious.

Lily figured that she could trust him, so she dove into the story. "About a year ago, James Potter wouldn't leave me alone. He had always gotten on my nerves-I thought that he and his friends were pathetic pranksters who needed to learn to leave people alone."

Clyde nodded his head. He sort of agreed with Lily, but he would never say that aloud. As much as he thought the Marauders sometimes went overboard, he also loved watching the pranks they pulled. He supposed he was a bit hypocritical, but he didn't really care.

"Anyway, James kept acting like he was in love with me. One time, he sent me a rose, and another time he sent me a love letter. Eventually, when he asked me to go out with him to Hogsmeade, I agreed. I figured I would give it a go and see what happened."

"What happened?"

"Well, I actually had a good time at first. He can be quite funny and charming when he wants to be, and I have to admit, he is good- looking sometimes. When I finally told myself that I liked him, it all went to hell," Lily said sourly.

"What do you mean?" Clyde asked curiously. "What did he do to you?"

"It turns out the whole thing was fake-he never really cared about me," Lily said. "He really liked Sirius, but he figured that Sirius wouldn't like him. If you remember, before Sirius and James got together, Sirius was always with different girls-he had never shown any interest in other guys."

"How did you find out that James liked Sirius not you?"

"We ran into Sirius while we were in Hogsmeade. It was just so bloody obvious," Lily said. "The entire time that bastard was just pretending...all because he didn't think that Sirius would really like him."

"Aren't you going to give me anymore details?" Clyde asked.

"No," Lily replied.

~+~

"Here, wait," James said as he grabbed some of Lily's perfume. "Spray some of this on the letter."

"Good idea," Sirius agreed as he held the letter out to James.

"James, you did apologize to Lily after-"

"Of course I did, Remus," James interrupted. "I apologized several times, and anyway, it was a year ago!"

Remus nodded his head. "Well, I'm going to go study some." He glanced at the remaining Marauders, "Anyone else coming?"

"I'll come," Peter said, getting up from his position on Lily's bed.

"Have fun," James said as Remus and Peter left.

"We better get out of year," Sirius commented. "Lily's bound to be back any second now."

"True," James agreed. He couldn't stop staring at Sirius' face. The damn make-up looked so hot on Sirius.

Sirius grinned, "Let's go back to your room then. Shall we?" he asked, offering his hand to James.

James accepted Sirius' hand and the two marauders left Lily's room in the nick of time.

As the two were walking down the steps and away from the girl's dorms, they ran into Lily. She did a double take when she saw Sirius.

"What did you do to your face, Black?"

"Why, don't you like it?" Sirius asked.

"Looks awful," Lily lied. She had to admit to herself that Sirius could be good-looking at times, and now was one of those times.

"Lily, why are you still angry about what happened last year?" James asked. "I know that I was wrong to do that to you, and I have apologized over and over again. Why can't you just let it go?"

Lily just stared at James and shook her head. She stomped up the stairs, not even worrying about the fact that Sirius and James had been walking away from the girl's dorms.

"She's hopeless," Sirius muttered.

James nodded his head and followed Sirius to the head boy's rooms.

As soon as the two were inside James' rooms, Sirius closed the door and stared at his lover. "So, James, do you like the make-up? I'm not sure about it, maybe I should take it off," Sirius said jokingly.

James glared at Sirius and then forcefully grabbed his lover and began passionately kissing him.

"You know ~ kiss ~ what I ~ kiss ~ think about ~ kiss ~ the way you ~ kiss ~ look!" James exclaimed.

"MmmHmm," Sirius replied. He quickly undid James' robes and tossed them against the wall. They slid down to the floor without a sound.

Sirius stuck his hands underneath James' shirt and then tugged at the shirt and pulled it off, too. His hands began to play with James' nipples while his tongue continued to battle inside James' mouth.

James normally kept his eyes closed while he kissed Sirius, but this time he couldn't help watching his beautiful lover. Sirius looked so damn sexy with all of that eyeliner on. His normally tied back hair was hitting James in the face. It was so soft and smooth and had an immediate effect on James' building erection.

"Merlin, Sirius, you are so fucking sexy," James murmured in-between kisses.

"I know," Sirius whispered. He took one finger and made a trail down James' toned chest. The finger swirled back and forth along James' navel before finally reaching the zipper on James' old jeans. Unlike James, Sirius hurriedly unzipped the jeans and yanked them off of his lover.

James pulled at Sirius' long hair and then started running his fingers through it. He had never felt anything softer in his life. When Sirius knelt down, James finally closed his eyes and clutched at his lover's hair. He knew what was about to happen, and he groaned loudly at the thought of it.

Sirius snickered as he pulled off James' hippogriff boxers, which had been a gag gift last Christmas. The site of James' cock made Sirius' mouth water, and he wasted no time in pressing his tongue against his lover's erection.

James continued to pull hard at Sirius' hair. He was no longer feeling the softness of his boyfriend's smooth tresses. Now, James was simply using Sirius' locks as a way to not fall down.

Sirius eventually opened his mouth wide and began sucking slowly and painfully. James groaned out and begged for Sirius to move faster. Sirius ignored James' plea and instead reached inside his own jeans and hastily freed his stiff member. He began to run his fingers up and down his own length while his mouth continued to suck on his lover's cock.

James desperately wanted to have another look at his lover's face, so he cracked open one eye. When he saw Sirius pleasuring himself, James nearly came right then and there. Instead, he forced himself to hold on a little longer and knelt down, as well.

Sirius pushed James to the floor and continued to suck at James' erection. James propped himself up slightly and reached for Sirius' cock with one of his hands. The position was awkward, but neither man noticed as both quickly screamed out in ecstasy.

Sirius collapsed on top of James and gently pushed some of James' hair away from his eyes.

James looked up at Sirius' gorgeous eyes and that damned eyeliner. James pulled Sirius' head down and started kissing his lover again...

~+~

"So, get any studying done last night?" Remus asked with an amused expression on his face.

Sirius snorted. "Yeah, right, Moony."

"That's what I thought," Remus replied. "It amazes me that you two ever get passing grades."

"And yet we do," James said, smiling.

The three looked up as Peter came rushing into the Great Hall. "The mail hasn't come yet, has it?" he asked breathlessly.

Remus shook his head.

"Good," Peter sighed. He sat down and pulled out a stack of books.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Sirius asked.

"Don't have time," Peter muttered. "I've got to study for transfiguration some more."

"You studied for several hours last night, didn't you?" Remus asked.

Peter nodded as he thumbed through the pages of his transfiguration textbook.

Sirius reached over and shut his friend's book. "Aww, come on, you've studied enough. Just enjoy the show," he said, pointing to the incoming owls.

Peter sighed and watched the mail arrive.

The owl carrying the letter that was supposedly from Lily arrived first. The Marauders watched the Slytherin table intently as Severus Snape glared at the small owl.

"We should have picked a bigger owl," James commented.

"Not many were available in the middle of the morning," Sirius replied.

"Yeah, most of them were out hunting," Peter pointed out.

"Poor little fellow," Remus added. "I hope that Snape doesn't hurt the owl."

Sirius laughed slightly, "It's flying away as fast as it can go."

"I can't say I blame it," James said.

The other three nodded and then glanced at Lily, who was sitting on the other end of the Gryffindor table. A black owl was sitting next to her plate while she read a letter that was supposedly from Snape.

"You know, we shouldn't be looking at either one of them," Remus said softly.

"True," Sirius agreed.

"Yeah, okay, so let's look like we're talking about something else then," Peter suggested.

"Such as the fact that James and Sirius are going to fail all of their exams?" Remus asked.

Sirius scowled and James smirked.

~+~

Later in the day, Remus and Peter were in the common room studying for their last day of exams. Miraculously, James and Sirius were doing the same.

"Have you heard anything at all?" Sirius asked, looking at the others.

They all shook their heads.

"No screaming? No yelling? No cursing? Nothing?" Sirius looked disappointed.

"Maybe they like each other," Peter said softly.

"You're kidding, right?" Sirius asked.

Peter shrugged his shoulders.

Sirius stood up. "I'm going for a walk."

"Sure you are," James said. "Could you possibly be going to the astronomy tower to spy on our dear Lily and Snape?"

Sirius tried to look shocked, "Would I do that?"

"Nah, not you," James replied. He threw his book down on the table. "I'm coming with you."

"Damn," Remus mumbled. He reached into his pocket and tossed some money across the table to Peter. "I really thought they would at least study for an hour."

Peter laughed and pocketed the money.

Meanwhile, Sirius and James were making their way to the astronomy tower with James' invisibility cloak.

"I wonder if they already figured it out?" James asked.

"Who knows," Sirius replied. "I hope they haven't, though. It'll be much more fun if we can spy on them yelling at each other."

"You don't think he'll hurt her, do you?" James said.

Sirius stared at James, "I hadn't even thought of that. I doubt he will, though. They both hate each other."

"True, but what if he-"

Sirius threw the cloak over both of them and they made a mad dash for the astronomy tower. What they found shocked them both greatly.

James quietly opened the door, and both he and Sirius adjusted to the darkness of the room.

All of a sudden, they heard moaning and gasping coming from the far corner of the tower.

"Oh, Merlin, Severus, that feels so good," Lily moaned.

Sirius and James stared at each other.

"Gods, Lily, right there...right there...don't stop!"

James grabbed Sirius' hand and the two bolted for the doorway. They ran down the stairs and hallway as fast as they possibly could and made it back to the Gryffindor common room in record time.

James threw the cloak down onto the back of his chair and sat down. Sirius took a seat across from James. Both men reached for a textbook and attempted to get their minds off of what they had just witnessed.

"Why aren't you two making-out?" Peter asked matter-of-factly.

"Making-out?" Sirius said weakly. He took one look at his boyfriend. James shook his head.

"What happened?" Remus asked. "Is everything okay with the two of you?"

"We're fine," James mumbled. "Just feeling a bit, erm, tired."

"Yes, very tired, but we figured we should get some more studying in," Sirius said.

Remus stuck out his hand to Sirius, "Hi, I'm Remus Lupin. For a moment there, I thought you looked like my friend, Sirius, but apparently, I was wrong. Who are you?"

Peter laughed a little, but James and Sirius just stared at Remus.

"You two look a bit pale," Remus said worriedly. "What on earth happened? Does this have to do with Lily?"

Sirius groaned and put his face in his hands.

James just nodded his head, but said nothing.

"Well?" Remus asked. "What happened?"

"Yeah, is she mad at us?" Peter questioned.

"I doubt it," Sirius said in a muffled voice.

"What do you mean?"

Sirius removed one hand and glanced at Remus. "We saw her and Snape making-out in the astronomy tower."

"Correction," James said, "We heard them-we didn't really see them."

Sirius nodded. "Yes. He's right."

Remus and Peter looked disgusted. "What exactly did you hear?" Remus asked.

"Were they just kissing, do you think?" Peter said.

"Oh Merlin," Sirius mumbled.

"I think they were doing much more than that," James commented.

Remus' eyes widened. "Oh, that's simply disgusting."

Sirius stared at Remus. "Oh, if you think it's gross, think about how we feel! We were there!"

"You must feel horrible," Peter said.

"Of course they feel horrible," Remus said. "They don't even want to make-out with each other."

"I thought that only the end of the world would bring that about," Peter muttered.

Remus nodded in agreement. "Maybe you two should try getting some sleep," he suggested.

"Nightmares," Sirius said. "I'd wake up screaming every two seconds."

"More often than that," James agreed.

"You know, maybe it's good that Lily seems to like Snape," Remus said thoughtfully.

"Has the werewolf taken over your brain?" Sirius asked wryly.

"Hopefully not," Remus replied. "Just think about it. If-"

"I've lost my ability to think," Sirius moaned.

"Did you ever have it?" Peter asked, smirking. James and Sirius both glared at the smaller man. Peter shrugged his shoulders and looked back at Remus.

"If Lily wants to be with Snape, then she's going to spend much less time annoying the two of you," Remus said.

"Hadn't thought of that," James said thoughtfully. "That could be a nice development."

"But still nauseating. That image is going to be in my mind for a long time," Sirius moaned.

"What image? You said you didn't see anything," Peter said.

"We heard more than enough," James remarked.

"And now we have a scary mental picture," Sirius added.

"Perhaps you should form another mental picture," Remus suggested.

"You're encouraging them not to study and to go have sex," Peter pointed out.

"True," Remus smiled.

"I'm studying," both Sirius and James said as they opened their books.

All four marauders silently studied for the next several hours.

~+~

The following morning, during breakfast, an angry-looking owl flew towards Sirius and landed on his plate. Sirius glared at the animal and grabbed the letter. The owl flew away quickly.

The other marauders watched curiously while Sirius read the letter. Usually, he would have immediately told them who the letter was from and what it said. However, this time, Sirius stuffed the letter into his robes and said nothing.

Throughout breakfast, Remus and Peter talked about their exams. Sirius said nothing, and James took to staring at his lover. He knew that something was wrong with Sirius, and he desperately wanted to figure out what it was so that he could comfort his lover.

"At least today is the last day," Peter said.

"I agree," Remus said. "I'm ready for a break." He glanced across the table. "Are you two still upset about last night?"

James shook his head and looked toward Sirius. Remus nodded his head and then shrugged his shoulders.

"Hello, boys," Lily Evans said, smiling. The marauders curiously looked at her from her position next to Peter. "You know, I feel bad about the way I've been treating the four of you recently. I've been acting pretty immature, and I just wanted to apologize."

Lily smiled again and then walked away to the other end of the Gryffindor table.

"Looks like you were right, Remus," Sirius finally spoke.

"Thank Merlin," James added. "Siri? You okay?"

"Sure," Sirius replied in a voice that told his friends he was definitely not okay.

~+~

Exams were finally over and most of the students at Hogwarts were eating lunch before packing up for the winter holidays.

Remus and Peter were sitting in the Great Hall waiting for Sirius and James to join them. They both looked up when James came running into the room.

"I'm looking for Sirius," James said breathlessly. "You guys haven't seen him, have you?"

Peter shook his head.

"Not since our last exam," Remus replied. "What do you think was in the letter?"

"I don't know for sure," James said worriedly. "It could be from his family."

"They hate him, though," Peter said.

"Exactly," James bit his lip. "That's why I'm worried. Just because he ran away and they hate him doesn't mean they won't send him letters."

"Have they sent him letters before?" Remus asked. "Since he ran away and started living at your house, I mean."

James slowly nodded his head. "You weren't supposed to know, though," he said softly.

"Have you tried looking outside?" Peter questioned.

"That's where I'm trying next," James sighed. "See you two later."

"Do you want us to help you?" Remus called.

James shook his head and hurried outside onto the snow-covered grounds. The front lawn was filled with students building snow- wizards and throwing snowballs at each other. James ran past all of them in search of his lover.

James paused when he passed Snape and Lily in each other's arms leaning up against an old tree. Perhaps it was for the better that the two of them were together. Unless, of course, this was all a show, and they were pulling some sort of a prank on the Marauders.

James shook his head slightly and continued looking for Sirius. He didn't have time to waste on Lily right now.

He finally found Sirius sitting on the ground against a tree in front of the lake. Some students were ice-skating on the frozen water.

"Are you okay?" James asked as he took a seat next to his lover. The ground was freezing, and James couldn't help but notice that Sirius wasn't even wearing his school robes let alone a jacket. All he had on was a pair of old blue jeans with a black turtleneck and a Led Zeppelin shirt over it. His hair was pulled back, and he had on worn black boots. He looked positively freezing, yet sexy as hell.

"I don't know," Sirius finally answered. He reached into his pocket and tossed a piece of parchment to James. "It's from my dear mother," Sirius muttered sarcastically.

James opened the letter and scanned it quickly. He scowled. He hated Sirius' family with a bloody passion. Why was Sirius' mother even bothering to write to her son if she hated him so damn much?

James flinched as he continued the letter. Sirius' mother was a bitch indeed. All she was doing was saying hurtful things to her son for no reason. The letter went on and on with scathing, painful remarks intended solely to hurt Sirius. Why couldn't his fucking mother leave it alone? Sirius had no intention of ever living with his family again, so why in the hell bother writing to him in the first place?

James growled out in frustration and then looked at his lover. Sirius was such an amazing person despite the fact that his family was truly horrible.

"Sirius?" James said quietly.

Sirius looked over at James.

"You know I love you, don't you?"

Sirius nodded his head.

"Sirius, gods, I hate to see you this way," James said. He leaned forward and took Sirius in his arms.

"You're freezing," James said softly.

"I know," Sirius mumbled. "I'm sorry I'm acting this way. I should-"

"Don't apologize," James interrupted. "I can't blame you at all."

"I don't understand why she can't just fucking leave me alone."

"I don't, either," James whispered. "I'm so sorry, Sirius."

"It's not your fault," Sirius said.

"Look at me, love," James commanded.

Sirius lifted his head to reveal tears on his face and more forming in his eyes.

Sirius rarely cried.

James gently wiped the tears away with his fingers and then kissed Sirius lightly.

"Sirius Black, I love you more than you can possibly imagine. You have so many people who care about you. Think about Remus and Peter and all the rest of the Gryffindors, even Lily!"

Sirius smiled. "I don't understand any of that, though."

"You mean, Lily?"

Sirius nodded.

"I guess she liked Snape, and he liked her. I wonder if they even figured out that we set them up?"

"Who knows," Sirius said softly. "I wish my mother would just plain forget about me."

"I wish she would, too. Sirius, I know this is easier said than done, but you need to try to forget about her. Forget about your entire fucked up family. You're so much better then any of them. I don't even understand how you were in that family in the first place. You're too good for them."

"James, don't say that, I-"

James silenced his lover with another kiss.

"Let's go inside, Sirius. You're absolutely freezing out here." James stood up and offered a hand to Sirius.

Sirius grabbed James' hand and stood up facing his boyfriend. He still had tears in his eyes. "I love you so fucking much, James Potter," Sirius said as he wrapped his arms around James and pulled them closer together.

"Promise me you'll never leave me," Sirius whispered.

"If the sun refused to shine, I would still be loving you. When mountains crumble to the sea, there will still be you and me," James quoted softly. ¹

Sirius stared at James for moment before speaking. "I love you," he repeated softly.

James took Sirius' hand in his own, and the two started walking back toward the castle.

~+~

The End


End file.
